A Plan Gone Terribly Wrong!
by bring-out-dark-child
Summary: Oh that name is horrible...--' I think the ratings ok.It's rated that for alcoholic stuff and bad words.Mainly some of the smashers get someone drunk on purpose and then realize it isn't going to really work out....o.O'
1. Chapter Gun oO' Oh wait

Disclaimer:Hi!It's all mine!MINE!No really,if it was mine,do you think I'd  
  
still be in Oklahoma?!-_-'   
  
You're all hopeless.  
  
(There's nothing wrong with Ok,it just gets too hot somethimes...^_^')  
  
One day before our story starts  
  
Ness:Aw come on,please?  
  
Mewtwo:No.  
  
Popo:It could be fun.  
  
Mewtwo:No.  
  
Y.Link:It's not fair that you can,and we can't!  
  
Mewtwo:The answer is still no.  
  
Popo:Do it for Nana?  
  
Mewtwo:Why would I do that?I don't even know your sister.  
  
Popo:Well....yea,but she has a horrible disease!And...and...  
  
Ness:It's gonna kill her before long!  
  
Y.Link:Give her one last happiness before she dies?  
  
All::puppy dog eyes::She's always wanted to fly!  
  
Mewtwo::takes small breath::No.::shuts door::  
  
Ness:Damn.  
  
Popo:You said it.  
  
Y.Link:Hey!I know what we can do!::evil grin::  
  
Present Day  
  
Mewtwo::with an alcoholic drink::I feel funny...::sniff::  
  
Ness::coughs::Oh...well that's just....uh-  
  
Y.Link:That's supposed to happen!  
  
Popo:Yea!  
  
Mewtwo::sniff::Oh...::sniff::  
  
Popo:Hey....Mewtwo?  
  
Mewtwo::sniff::What?  
  
Popo:do you think....thatyoucouldmakeusflynow?!  
  
Mewtwo::blink::O.....k....  
  
All:YAY!  
  
Nana:Come on guys,I think he's drunk enough,quit giving him drinks.  
  
Popo:Aw.come on sis.It's funny!Besides don't you want to fly?  
  
Nana:Well...yea,but isn't that kinda like getting into a car with a drunk driver?  
  
::silence::  
  
Y.Link:Nah!I'm sure Mewtwo isn't THAT drunk!  
  
::all look to Mewtwo::  
  
Mewtwo:Wha?::sniff::  
  
Ness::sweatdrop::Well....  
  
Popo::turns to Y.Link::How many has he had?  
  
Y.Link::cheerfully::That would be his 19th!  
  
Nana:Holy crap!I think 5 would've been enough!  
  
Ness:Well,we wanted to make sure he was blitzed out of his mind!  
  
Nana:If he's blitzed out of his mind,how is he going to make you fly?  
  
Y.Link:Holy shit she's right!  
  
Nana:-_-'  
  
Ness::panicking::Mewtwo,you do remember how to fly,right?  
  
Mewtwo:Waddya mean?::sniff::  
  
Ness:You remember how to make us fly,right?  
  
Mewtwo::jumps up::Yes!::grabs Popo::This is how to fly!!!::chunks Popo out   
  
the window::  
  
Ness/Nana/Y.Link:O_O' AAAAAHHHHH!!!MEWTWO'S GONE MAD!  
  
Mewtwo::blinks::No...wait thas not right...  
  
Popo::frozen with fear::OO  
  
Mewtwo:Oh snap!::brings Popo back with his powers thingies::  
  
Popo::frozen stiff with fear::  
  
Nana:Popo!Are you ok?  
  
Popo:OO  
  
Nana:o.O' Popo?  
  
Ness:You killed him!  
  
Mewtwo:Hide the body from the little people!They might eat him!::puts Popo in a   
  
bag and holds it tightly,looking around paranoidly::They are everywhere....  
  
All:o.O'  
  
Y.Link:O...k...I think....you've had enough to drink,Mewtwo...::reaches for glass::  
  
Mewtwo:No!This be the secret weapon!It will save Poop!  
  
Popo:WHAT?MY NAME IS NOT POOP!IT'S POPO!PO-PO!  
  
Mewtwo:Listen!Tis the little people....::sniff::  
  
Ness:Um...Mewtwo?I think you should probably sit down or something-  
  
Mewtwo:NEVER!::jumps out window::  
  
All: o.O' 'O.o Uh...oh...::run to the window::  
  
Mewtwo::flying away REALLY fast::THEY'LL NEVER EAT ME!::laughs maniacally::  
  
All:Aw shit...-_-;  
  
::Gasp::They cussed!  
  
By the way...um...I don't even know if this is possible,but...hey it's funny!  
  
o.O' I hope anyways...Oh and I don't know why I made him sniff all the time,it was  
  
just something I put in there.Actually I just finished reading the Invisible Man  
  
and he sniffed alot,and he also reminded me alot of Mewtwo..o.O'  
  
Wierd...  
  
Um...yea!so anyways.No flames please!But good reviews are...um...good!  
  
Mewtwo:-_-' You're an idiot.  
  
(Laughs stupidly)Oh ho!But this time YOU'RE the stupid one!For I have the   
  
power!::points to head::  
  
Mewtwo:Too bad it's empty.  
  
^_^'Yep!  
  
Mewtwo:-_-'  
  
Hey wait a minute! 


	2. Chapter Chu! No that isn't right

I'm back!!!!Yay!I got two reviews!Maybe more by now...o.O'  
  
I DID put a disclaimer in the first chapter,right?RIGHT?Oh well,I'm sure I did.  
  
I made it to the second chapter!I must celebrate!::runs out::  
  
Mewtwo::waits patiently for her to come back::  
  
::runs back in::  
  
Oh yea!To the story!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Nana:Well...let's get to searching.  
  
Ness:Why?  
  
Popo:Yea,it's not our fault he doesn't react well to alcohol!  
  
Nana:Do I have to explain to you what would happen if Mewtwo were to wake up in an  
  
alley somewhere,with a hangover,and no memory of what happened the night before?  
  
All:o.O'  
  
Y.Link:Holy shit she's right!  
  
Nana:-_-'  
  
Ness:Ok.....so if I was Mewtwo.....and I was drunk....where would I be?  
  
Popo:Those thoughts don't even mix!  
  
Y.Link:Yea they do-er...wait they don't...  
  
Nana:Well let's look around here first,ok?  
  
Y.Link:Ok,let's split up.Nana and Popo,you guys take the bottom floor and the   
  
basement and Ness and I will look on the top floor and the attic.  
  
All:Ok.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Mewtwo:Oh......John Jacob Jingelheimer Schmidt!His name is my name too!::gets too  
  
quiet so you can't hear what he's saying::JOHN JACOB JINGELHEIMER SCHMIDT!DADADA  
  
DADADA!!!::starts over::  
  
Zelda::grabs Link's arm in terror::What's that?  
  
Link:I dunno...  
  
Mewtwo::starts marching around::Oh....Zelda's a bitch,she's the biggest bitch in   
  
the whole wide world!(are those the right words?-_-')  
  
Link::looking disturbed::Is that.....Mewtwo?  
  
Zelda::looking furious::And listen to what he's singing!  
  
(Insert song)  
  
Link:-_-'::whacks floor with a broom::Hey!Shut up down there!!!  
  
Mewtwo::stops and looks up at ceiling::  
  
::silence::  
  
Link:There,see?It always works.Now-  
  
Mewtwo::starts up again using Link's name this time::  
  
Link:Hey!That-that's just not right!  
  
Zelda:Oh sure,NOW it's not right!  
  
Link::stomps down stairs::  
  
Mewtwo::marching around,trips over something::Damnit!::gets back up and stares at  
  
what he tripped over::Stupid-  
  
Link::busts down door::Alright,Mewtwo-  
  
Mewtwo:o.O'::whispers::The little people....I will save Poop!  
  
Zelda:o.O' Is he...drunk?  
  
Link:o.O' What?I don't see anything...  
  
Zelda:Yes.....yes I don't either.  
  
::They both look at eachother and nod::  
  
Nana::busts in behind Link and Zelda::Mewtwo!There you are!  
  
Popo:Um...::looks up at Zelda and Link::Hi.  
  
Mewtwo:Poop!No!The little people.::looks extremely confused::  
  
Nana:Um....we...killed the little people,Mewtwo!Now um...come back to Ness's room,ok?  
  
Mewtwo::mutters::Liar.::teleports away::  
  
Popo:Damn it all!!!!  
  
Link+Zelda:Popo!  
  
Popo::in a whiny voice::What?  
  
SOMEWHERE ELSE  
  
Mewtwo::lands on a street::Ooooopps....!Wrong place!::gets ready to teleport again::  
  
Hiya!  
  
Mewtwo::jumps really high::Holy crap!  
  
Boy:Hi!You wanna play?  
  
Mewtwo::stares blankly::Wha?  
  
Boy:My name is Duo!(^_^')  
  
Mewtwo:O...k.I am Mewtwo!::looks paranoid::Are you one of the little people?  
  
Duo:o.O' Um....no....but I am playing!You want to?  
  
Mewtwo:Ok!  
  
Duo:Ok repeat after me::rakes a deep breath::You put your...right hand in,you put  
  
your right hand out!You put your right hand in and you shake it all about!You do   
  
the hokey pokey and you turn yourself about!That's what it's all about!  
  
Mewtwo:^_^' Hey I know this one!::joins Duo::  
  
SOMEPLACE ELSE  
  
Ness:Did you guys find him?  
  
Popo:Yea,but he got away.  
  
Nana:There's no telling where he is now.  
  
Y.Link::sighs and plops down::Man this is the worst idea we'd ever had.  
  
All but Y.Link:It was your idea!  
  
Will they ever catch Mewtwo?^_^'  
  
Mewtwo:Gee I wonder.  
  
..............I have nothing to say... :  
  
Mewtwo:'_'  
  
R+R please?o.O' 


End file.
